


Conversation in Bed.

by fantasticlyn



Category: Torchwood.
Genre: Happy, M/M, fun?, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlyn/pseuds/fantasticlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a late night chat!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation in Bed.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/gifts).



> This is for my lovely friend, fragileobject, who asked for it! Hope you like dear friend!

Conversation in Bed

 

 

 

Settled for the night,

 

In their home, in their bed,

 

Ianto smiled at his boss,

 

Watching as he read.

 

 

 

"I'm  happy", said Ianto,

 

"Just, you know, by the way."

 

"What's that?" said Jack,

 

"What did you say?"

 

 

 

"I said I'm happy at last

 

And I'm sure you know why."

 

"It's about time you were",

 

Jack said with a sigh.

 

 

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Ianto asked with a look.

 

"You've been through so much,"

 

Said Jack, closing his book.

 

 

 

"You've been through it all,

 

And you're stronger than ever.

 

That's one of the reasons

 

The Doctor gave you forever."

 

 

 

He knows you will fight for what's

 

Good and what's right,

 

And that you know the difference

 

Between the dark and the light.

 

 

 

And with a dashing hero

 

Like me by your side,

 

What more can I say?"

 

Ianto laughed, till he cried!

 

 

 

"Oh I love you, you fool,

 

You are crazy and mad,

 

And I love you that way,

 

And for that I am glad."

 

 

 

"Go to sleep love," Jack smiled,

 

"And tomorrow you will see,

 

Just how wonderfully happy

 

That you have made me."

 

 

 

So they slept, and they woke,

 

And made love with much joy,

 

And then went to work laughing,

 

Captain Jack and his boy.


End file.
